The Lord of Shadows Redemption
by sageof6way
Summary: The prologue to my second book. I tried to post of fiction press. It has been viewed have not got reviews. I know this technically not allowed, it can be because. It has been published already, It can be considered fanfiction. If the moderators have a problem let me know I will take it down First book is the Lord of Shadows Rises on Amazon. Currently revision in progress.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The war with the Lord of Shadows, forced the world into a alliance to face the threat. Many lives were lost, as the Lord of Shadows was defeated. The key players of the conflict were the four masters and their newly promoted Leader Grand Master Alexander. The toll was around 2,000 dead of the forces fighting against the Lord of Shadows. 5,000 from Lord of Shadows Army.

Many changes happened because of it. The world government become a unified government. With the countries each in control of their own lands, however, world situations were dealt with by the Order of White Rose through diplomacy, or brute force depending on situation. The World has for the most part has been at peace minus territorial disputes.

A year after the war a union of the two heroes of the conflict, were wed. In a small church in Norway the Bride Lenora in her White Gown and the Groom Alexander in a Tuxedo, were standing at the Altar.

Guan was acting as the minister due to being a monk. "We are gathered today to wittiness a union of matrimony. Grand Master Alexander, do you take, Lenora to be you faithful and wedded wife?" asked Guan

"I do," said the Grand Master.

"Master Lenora, do you take Alexander as you faithful and wedded Husband?" Guan asks again.

"I do," said Lenora.

"You may kiss the bride," said Guan.

The two locked lips as the small gathering cheered. The flags of the Order of White Rose were raised signifying the union of its two prominent members'.

The Master knew peace only last so long and will be ready to stop evil in the world


	2. Chapter 1 Grim Reaper

Chapter 1- Grim Reaper

A man walks into a dark cave in Norway. His robe was dirty from the long journey and his face was obscured by a hood. "So they finally did it and defeated my master," said the man. "Good thing we had a contingency in place."

"Those masters will rue the day they crossed me," said a voice. "How long will I be in this state?"

"A year, Master," said the man. "I will gather followers to join you."

"Perfect. Use that technique if you must."

"Of course, Lord of Shadows," said the man.

Alexander was happy it has been peaceful since the battle two years ago. He was married man and settled down. He kept up his training just in case.

It was that time, the conclave of the masters was about to take place. The setting was the Order of White Roses campsite used during the war. Every year the masters gathered to pay their respects to the fallen.

Alexander was the first to arrive, followed by his wife Lenora, and her student she has chosen. "Lenora, it is good to see you again," said Alexander as the two hug and kiss. "You must be young Alice."

"It is a pleasure Grand Master," said the blond- haired young girl.

Lenora looks at Alexander. "We're so busy we rarely see each other," said the master. Alexander nods his head.

"Well, we'll have to change that," said Alexander. He hugs his wife.

Guan walked in next. "We're on time," said Guan. Mohad, a person that Guan met in Egypt during the war, walked in.

"Mohad, it is good to see you again," said Alexander as he shakes both of their hands.

"We made it," said the voice of loud and boisterous voice Yuan with Mason walking behind him, sighing at the fellow master's entrance.

"You never change, do you Yuan," said Mason. "It's good to see you Grand Master."

"Same," said Alexander.

Alexander and the other master sat in the chairs around a rectangular table. The two students stood behind their masters. "Now first order, I decided to pick the new master for the position I have left void for too long," said Alexander.

"Who are the candidates?" asked Guan.

"The first one is Rashid," said Alexander. "The second one is more controversial, Kevin."

"What are your thoughts?" asked Alexander.

"Kevin would be a good choice, but he served the Lord of Shadows; and even if he has redeemed himself, he should not be a master," said Mason. "It would be a hit on our reputation."

"I agree, he is honorable, but he is not fit to be a master, and has a black mark on his record from his service with the Lord of Shadows," said Yuan.

"I agree," said Guan.

"He would be a good master but it is too risky," said Lenora.

"Rashid it is then," said Alexander. "I asked Kin, but she refused to become a master."

Rashid walk into the room a few days later. "You called Masters?" he asked.

"Rashid, it has been decided between us that you should the ranks of Master," said Alexander. "Do you accept?"

"It's an honor Grand Master Alexander," said Rashid. "I humbly accept."

Rashid gets on one knee and bows. "Rise, you are one of us now," said Alexander.

In the city of Moscow a young man in his teens walks into a bank. On his shoulder was a duffle bag. The bank security was at the door. "Do you need help?" asked the guard.

"Yes I do," said the teen. "Die!"

Pulling out a semi-automatic he sprays bullets into the crowd, killing all of the tellers and innocents within a few seconds. The teen waves his hand and three more teens walk into the vault and take the money. On their arm is a red hammer tattoo, and on their other arms is a sickle. "Look for any survivors and take them out," said the teen who entered the bank first.

Hearing sirens the group quickly exits the building. The teens get in their car and drive off. "Keep driving, the police are after us," said the leader. The driver goes down a busy street and is shocked as a black portal opens up and swallows the car.

The police stop at the street and scratch their heads. "Chief, we lost the suspects," said the officer. "They just disappeared."

"What do you mean?" said the voice of the chief through the radio.

"They just vanished," said the officer.

"Report back to the station," said the voice over the radio.

"Yes sir," said the officer.

XXX

In the black void the suspects stopped the car. "Where are we?" asked one of the group members as he looked around.

The leader stepped out of the car. "This must be a joke," said the leader looking around, but seeing nothing but darkness.

"I am impressed that you are still on guard," said a voice. "But even that won't help you."

The thugs pull out their guns. "In here, darkness is my weapon," said the voice as darkness encases the suspects, minus the leader, and they disappear.

The leader looks around. "Show yourself!" demanded the leader.

"Very well," said the voice.

A robed man walks out. The leader fires his gun and hits the man. The wound closes instantly. "What?" questioned the thug, in shock. "How did you do that?"

"This is the power you can get if you and your men join us," said the robed figure.

"Who is us?" asked the thug.

"First, my name is Faust Moore, and by us I mean the Lord of Shadows," said the named man.

"The Lord of Shadows was destroyed by his enemies," said the thug. "Or so the news reported."

"Most of him was destroyed. But about 10 percent survived," said Faust. "As long that is there, he'll never die."

"What will you have us do?" asked the thug.

"Simple assassinations and the good stuff," said Faust.

Why should we accept?" said the leader.

"A, you can join me or B, I can kill you in the most painful way," said Faust. "Let me show you."

One of the gang members scream and drops dead. "Bastard, Very well, we're in," said leader.

"Good, here is the first mission," said Faust with a smile under his hood.

Xxx

Back at the bank Alexander was looking around for clue and was horrified at the massacre. It was a few days after the two masters got to the bank for the investigation.

The officer was talking to Guan. "You're saying they disappeared into thin air," said Guan.

"That does sound crazy Master, but," said the officer as Guan's hand went up.

"That is not as crazy as you think," said Guan. "Thanks for your input."

Alexander walks up to Guan. "I would like you to review the camera here," said Alexander.

A man with brown hair walks up. He flashes his badge. "Greeting Masters, I am Detective Jones of Interpol," said the man as the masters shake his hand. "During my investigation I have found something interesting."

"Please continue," said Guan.

"The bullets were from a semi-automatic gun, military grade," said Jones.

"They could have gotten that from the black market," said Alexander.

"That would be the case but these guns were prototypes and not released to the military yet," said Jones.

"You think there's a traitor in the military?" asked Alexander as he put his hand under his chin. "Then this more serious than we originally we believed. "

"Since the world has united under one planetary nation there has been very few conflicts," said Guan. "There are disputes here and there, but we settle them early and efficiently."

"I wonder," said Alexander. "There was one group who does not like us or the situation."

"We should review the video surveillance," said Guan. "That might have the clues we need."

The three head to the security room and watch the tape. Alexander sees something. "Stop the tape," he said. "There, that is what I was looking for."

The other two see the tattoo on the young thug's arm. "It's the Sickle and Hammer Organization," said the grand master.

"Do we know their headquarters?" asked Guan.

"They have gone into hiding," said Jones. "Interpol is looking for them round the clock, but they are slippery."

"All of those lives lost," said Alexander. "What do you think Guan?"

"First things first, wait for the autopsy on the victims," said Guan. "Once we get the results we can hopefully find the culprits."

XXX

In Norway near Luray's hut, five men in black clothing find the hut. "Find the grave," ordered the leader.

They find a tombstone and dig a hole. They spot a box in it. Opening the box they see the ashes of Master Luray. "We got what we came for," said the leader. "Let's go."

A black portal opens and the five men disappear.

They reappear at the black void. "Did you get it?' asked Faust.

"Of course, we always complete our tasks," said the leader his ego slightly hurt.

"Very well, next mission," said Faust.

Xxx

It has been two days since the investigation and Alexander was reading the autopsy report. "Most of the bodies were hit by an American made high-impact machine gun. No fewer than 50 bullets were found in the bodies," said Alexander. A phone rings from Alexander's pocket. "Hello," he said. "Are you sure? Alright, thanks."

Alexander closes his phone. "Someone desecrated Luray's grave," said Alexander.

"What does that have to do with this case?" asked Guan.

"Simple, the suspects where the ones who dug it up," said Alexander.

"I see," said Guan. "I guess we can check it out not just for the case, but for you."

The masters get to the local police department in Oslo. "Masters, it is good to see you again Alexander," said the chief.

"It has been awhile," said Alexander as he sees the officer who investigated his parents' deaths. "Wish it were under better circumstance."

"Indeed," said the chief. "A local farmer near Master Luray's hut found a hole next to a grave maker with your deceased master's name."

"What else did you find out?" asked Guan.

"The box with his ashes is missing," said the chief.

"To disturb the dead," said Guan. "What a horrific thing to do."

"I agree," said the chief.

"Why would they take the ashes?" asked Alexander. "It makes no sense."

"Maybe we're looking from the wrong angle," said Guan. "We should get the rest of the masters notified of the situation."

"Agreed," said Alexander.

XXX

The thugs were near the grave marker for Master Thompson. "I don't like this sir," said one of the men. "We should not be doing his bidding."

"What choice do we have?" asked the leader. "He would wipe us out."

"But robbing graves sir," said the same man. "It's despicable."

"Like I said, we have no choice," said the leader. The leader growls, "I don't like it either."

"If we don't prove to be useful, he'll kill us," said one member.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there."

In the black void Faust was sitting lotus style. "Soon Master, your vengeance shall be fierce." Lifting his head up you see two eyes, one blood red the other demonic yellow. A portal opens behind him. "Did you get it?"

The leader of the thugs steps up. "We got it," he said. He gives Faust the vial with a peace of black hair in it.

"Well done," said Faust. "Be gone, I have work to attend to."

The leader growls in his throat and walks away. In the thugs' headquarter the leader punches a wall. "Damn him!"

XXX

Alexander was sitting with the other masters. "Like I said, Luray's grave was robbed."

"Do we know why?" asked Mason.

"We only know who did it," said Lenora. "Regardless, this is troubling."

"We should find the perpetrator," said Yuan.

"We have no clue where they are," said Alexander.

"Right now it's speculation as to who are the culprits, as we only have one witness," said Guan. "No real proof."

Rashid thinks for a moment. "I wonder," said Rashid. The masters look at him. "Before I joined the order I was a soldier in Turkey; during a peacekeeping operation I heard rumors of a man able to summon the dead.

"I hope you're wrong," said Guan. "Do we know the name of the man?"

"No, just his title, Grim Reaper," said Rashid.

"This is Alex Beck with the World Government News with a breaking story," said a red-haired female reporter. "The World Boxing Tournament in San Francisco took a deadly turn as the former heavy weight champion Jolt killed his opponent. Jolt is his ring name. His real name is Jon Dallin." A picture of a white male is shown. "He has also murdered the police commissioner during his escape."

In the background you see Jon Dallin being escort to police van in cuffs. He turns his head and you see insanity in his eyes. "Chief, do you have any comment?" asked Alex as the officer with black hair and in his 30s walks up.

"We are in middle of an investigation and will not answer questions till the trial is over; however, he has been read his rights," said the chief.

"Thank for that statement," said Alex.

XXX

In the void Faust was smiling as he watches the event unfold. "Another recruit maybe?"

The leader of the band of thugs walks in. "Robert," said Faust. "What is your opinion of Jon Dallin?"

"He was a champion boxer a year ago, but was kicked out of the league for excessive violence," said the leader named Robert. "He is the top fighter, but brutal."

"Perfect," said Faust. "I have another assignment for you."

XXX

Alexander and Mason are sitting with court attendees. Jon walks in cuff. "All rise for the honorable Judge Berkley," said court security.

The two masters and everyone rise except Jon who stays defiantly seated. "The case of the World Government v. Jon Dallin will begin," said the female judge. "Jon, you have accused for second degree murder, first degree murder, resisting arrest and destruction of property. How do you plead?"

"I don't plead with fools," said Jon. "I want one thing and one thing only."

"You are not in position to make demands," snapped Berkley.

"What a shame," said Jon. "I already have what I wanted." He looks up to Alexander.

Alexander eyes narrow. "He's building up chi," said the grand master as he and Mason jumps down, just as Jon snaps his cuffs and kills his lawyer and a guard with a punch to the face.

Standing up, Jon sees Alexander and Mason in front of him in fight stances. "My target is the grand master to prove my superiority," said Jon. Guards surround the convict.

"Hold your position," said Alexander. "A fight is the last thing we need in room full of people."

Jon goes to punch him, but his fist is grabbed and he's flipped on his back and restrained. Jon struggles against Alexander's strength and hold. "You're under arrest."

"Not yet," said Jon kicking Alexander off. Rushing to the downed guard he killed earlier, he grabs the officer's gun and fires. Alexander stands in place as a bullet hole in seen in his robe with blood squirting out of it.

Alexander falls down unmoving. "I am the best," said Jon in his insanity. Several officers move in, but are frozen.

Mason tries to move as well, but finds out that he can't. "What's this?"

Faust appears. "Impressive, Jon," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked the convict.

"I am your rescue if you wish," said Faust.

The two enter a black portal and leave a court room reeling from the murders.

XXX

At the hospital Alexander was lying motionless on the bed. The doctors were looking at the reports that came in about the body. Walking out the doctor sighs and sees the other masters. "I have good news and bad news," said the doctor. The mood was gloom as Lenora was sobbing

"What is the good news?" asked Guan getting up slowly with a strained voice from saddens

"He will live. The bullet missed the heart," said the doctor. "Bad news, he's in a coma, and we don't know when he'll wake up."

"Thank you Doctor," said Guan.

"You have my promise. We will do everything possible to make sure he wakes up," said the doctor.

XXX

At the White Rose Camp the masters were sitting in a circle with candles lit. Lenora was sobbing as the others sat in deafening silence. "We must pick a person to lead us till Alexander wakes up," said Yuan.

"I agree, and I think the best choice would be Guan," said Mason.

"I agree," said Rashid. "He has the most experience in leading."

XXX

In the void Jon was walking to the altar in the middle with the robed man. "I think introductions are in order," said the man. "I am Faust Moore."

"Thank you for pulling me from certain imprisonment," said Jon.

"You can repay my help by joining my army," said Faust.

"Army? What is this army for?" asked Jon.

"All in due time," said Faust.

"I shall join you regardless of the reason," said the boxer.

"Good," said Faust with a wicked smile. "I will be honest; your boxing style will not help you against any of the masters."

"I won all of my matches," said Jon.

"You did, against boxers, not other disciples," said Faust. "I know one style that will give you a fighting chance."

"What is this style?"

"Jeet Kune Do," said Faust. "I have a unique skill that gives me the ability to copy any fighting if I have faced it."

"Did you beat him, the master?" asked Jon.

"Not the creator, but one of his top students," said Faust. "Interested?"

"Got nothing else to do," said Jon with no care in his voice

XXX

Lenora was at the hospital sitting next to Alexander's prone body when a light encased him and he disappeared. She quickly gets up and looks around. "What the hell, Alexander!"

Guan rushes in and sees the lack of the grand master. "Lenora, what happened?" he asked.

"He just vanished in a bright light," said a panicked master. "Do you know anything about what happened?"

"What did you see?" asked Guan calmly doing his best to analyze the situation even though he was panicked as well.

"Alexander's body just took on some kind illumination and he just vanished," said Lenora.

"Very interesting," said Guan. "I have a theory, but it based on what Master Shin told me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lenora who eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Master Shin once told me that there were four guardians of this planet: East Guardian, West Guardian, North Guardian and South Guardian. If the text I read at the temple was accurate then they just summoned him for some reason."

"You mean the Earth has guardians?" asked Lenora.

"He will return when he is done," said Guan. Walking away he turned his head. "I hope."

"I hope so too," said Lenora softly.

"In the meantime we must keep this between the order members, Alexander's disappearance," said Guan. Lenora nods her head.


End file.
